1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting the temperature of a semiconductor integrated circuit, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting the temperature using transistors that generate different signals according to temperature intervals.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuits are used in various circumstances. That is, semiconductor integrated circuits should be used in extreme situations, such as in high or low temperatures, and in high or low pressures. In addition, the distortion, reduction, and change of the functions of the semiconductor integrated circuit due to characteristic changes of various elements in severe situations should be avoided. Nevertheless, transistors in the semiconductor integrated circuit undergo characteristic changes such as an increase in the threshold voltage at low temperatures, and a decrease in the threshold voltage at high temperatures. In addition to the transistors, various elements in the semiconductor integrated circuit have disadvantages in that original properties vary according to variations in the temperature. Thus, in order to improve the durability in designing a semiconductor integrated circuit, various tests are performed in various situations. In addition, devices have been developed in which original functions can be maintained in the various conditions.
However, according to the related art, there is no means that can cope with characteristic changes of the respective elements due to changes of an ambient temperature. When the semiconductor integrated circuit is in an extremely high temperature or an extremely low temperature, changes in the characteristics of the various elements are inevitable, and it is not possible to maintain normal functioning of a semiconductor integrated circuit.